


Will You Meet My Friend?

by babiehwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Short & Sweet, Snakes, adopting a pet, seongsang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babiehwa/pseuds/babiehwa
Summary: Yeosang is a fan of snakes. Seonghwa has taken interest in them since dating Yeosang and he is going to adopt one as a pet. Just a fluffy short story of them picking up the snake.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Will You Meet My Friend?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I am back with more seongsang and snakes. This time I wanted to try writing something fluffy because I wanna get comfortable with all types of writing and I've only ever completed smut before.  
This is a sequel to my smut [Sweet Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513654) which will be referenced (but not in explicit detail) here. You don't have to read it to be able to enjoy this but it would be nice if you read that first.

“You did what?” 

“Well I haven’t done it yet, technically… I just have to pick her up.”

Yeosang cannot process what he just heard. “How did this even happen?” 

“I thought you would be more excited.” Seonghwa sulks.

“I am, but can you blame me for thinking this is a little out of the blue?” He never expected to hear that Seonghwa of all people had gotten a pet snake. He always seemed so disinterested whenever Yeosang would talk about them. Granted he talks about them quite often because the reptiles really fascinate him. 

“Remember that documentary that you couldn’t bear to watch for just 50 minutes? And now you’re buying a snake?” 

Seonghwa shifts in his seat, appalled at the sudden reminder of that night. “Please, I told you to not speak of that, I’m still embarrassed.” 

Yeosang grabs onto his boyfriend’s hand tightly. “No, please, you’re fine. I told you it was fine and I liked it.” Earning a sigh from Seonghwa, although Yeosang isn’t sure he is truly relieved. 

“I just don’t understand why you had no interest in them and now you wanna take one as a pet?” He continues. 

“I felt bad for not paying attention but I just googled a little bit and… I don’t know they’re actually really beautiful. Then I saw some youtube videos about them and I couldn’t stop watching.” 

Yeosang sighs. “Told you they’re cool.” He says at the most insecure volume. “Yes. They’re actually really cool. You’re right okay, I hate to admit it but you are. Call me a nerd. The documentary was just _incredibly_ boring.” 

“Okay, noted. No more Animal Planet. And you're dating a nerd so shut up.” Seonghwa smiles at that before leaning in to give Yeosang a chaste kiss. “So, are you ready to meet my daughter?” 

//

When they pull up to a small exotic animal shop, Yeosang actually starts to feel pretty excited. Maybe he can finally start sharing this hobby with his boyfriend. Before Seonghwa finishes parking the car, he sees a couple walking outside with an opaque plastic box identical to the one on his lap right now. He starts wondering about what species Seonghwa actually got. 

He thinks of larger ones like Red Tail Boas or Python types. Green Tree Pythons are one of his personal favorites. Their green color is just so alive and vibrant and Yeosang finds them absolutely stunning. But knowing Seonghwa, who is obsessed with cute things and will not hesitate to _call_ them cute too, he would probably have chosen a smaller, cuter one like a milk snake.

They walk inside, box still cradled in Yeosang’s arms as Seonghwa greets the shopkeeper. When they reach the terrarium Yeosang’s heart stops. The reptile behind the glass is cast over by a harsh heat lamp. She’s sitting tangled on top of a rock, head creeping up to investigate the movement she probably feels around her enclosure. She is completely black and the light coming from the lamp makes her scales shine like she was dipped in oil. “Seonghwa, Is that a Mexican Black Kingsnake?” 

Seonghwa’s eyes light up. “Yes! I know you love them and you always said they were easy pets.” He smiles. “So you were listening.” Yeosang mumbles to himself because Seonghwa seems to have already turned his attention back to the shopkeeper. 

Yeosang looks at her again, in the eyes this time. It feels like she’s looking at him but he knows that is impossible because most snakes are nearly blind. She pokes her pointy tongue out and it almost appears like a greeting. He smiles back without realizing. 

“Baby, we need the box.” Yeosang jolts out of his trance. “Sorry.” He holds the box out so the shopkeeper can maneuver the creature inside. “So, why did you get one full grown?” 

“She’s actually four years old. She needed a new home because her owner couldn’t take care of her anymore.” Just as the shopkeeper finishes, he gently places the snake into the container. Seonghwa doesn’t hesitate to pet her. “Hello, pretty girl.” He coos. 

“She recognizes you. She’s less nervous than last time.” The shopkeeper says. “I know, she’s so cute.” _Of course_. Yeosang predicted he would say that.

He doesn’t know how he manages to not drop the box while listening to their conversation. He has to admit he was hesitant that Seonghwa had made an irrational decision, but seeing him being so gentle and caring for the nameless black beauty is enough to give him those butterflies like when they first met. They go to pay for the snake and the new terrarium and make their way home. 

//

“You really did this, huh.” 

“Yeah. I really did.”

Seonghwa and Yeosang are huddled together leaning their elbows on the table staring at the black snake in her new terrarium. Theres dirt and faux rocks and twigs and Seonghwa made sure to arrange everything the way his neurotic mind will do any task. It has to be perfect for his pretty girl. She’s stopped moving around after a few minutes but is still wiggling her tongue to explore her surroundings. When Yeosang turns his head, he sees his boyfriend look at his new pet with a fondness in his eyes that can’t help but melt his heart. He thought Seonghwa would never understand his love for reptiles so it is surreal to be here with him, right now, staring at the still unnamed snake. 

“So, what will you call her?” 

“Blossom.” 

Yeosang pauses, trying to grasp why his boyfriend would choose that name with zero hesitation. “Uh, cute? But why?”

“My mom said that on the day I was born the cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully. I want Blossom to bloom beautifully for the rest of her life.” 

“You’re so unashamedly cheesy. Stop watching all those dramas.” Yeosang scoffs, trying to act cool despite being absolutely blown away by how thoughtful that is. 

Seonghwa chuckles and turns towards him before giving him a loud smooch on the cheek. “But you love me.” 

“I do. Unashamedly so.”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you enjoyed it hhhghh again this is my first time writing something fluffy  



End file.
